starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Bith
Bith era a espécie nativa do planeta Clak'dor VII. Eles tinham pele pálida, grandes cabeças e olhos, e dedos alongados. Os Biths tinham os sentidos de cheiro e audição agudos e podiam sentir as qualidades do som como "tons de cores", do mesmo jeito que outras espécies conseguiam ver cores, por exemplo. Eles também conseguiam ver detalhes microscópicos de objetos próximos, mas como conseqüencia, eram míopes para ver de longe. Biths nunca dormiam, a não ser que estivessem absolutamente exaustos. Os Biths foram umas das raças mais antigas da Galáxia, com uma história de mais de milhões de anos. Sua sociedade era altamente regimentada, em tudo, de escolha de parceiro até liderança política controlada por programas de computador sofisticados. Os Biths também eram incapazes de se reproduzir naturalmente, então dependiam de concepção e gestação artificiais. Os parceiros traziam o material genético para um Serviço de Acasalamento por Computador para análise do material. As crianças Biths eram criadas do material genético dos dois pais, que era combinado, fertilizado e incubado por um ano. Os orgãos internos de um Bith eram diferente da maioria dos humanóides, até porque os Biths só tinham um pulmão. Em aproximadamente 300 ABY, as cidades-estados dos Biths Nozho e Weogar começaram uma enorme guerra bio-química sobre os direitos da patente de um novo hiperimpulsor. As conseqüencias da guerra destruiu o ecossistema de Clak'dor VII e acabou com a capacidade industrial dos Biths, forçando-os recuar para cidades não afetadas e depender em mercadorias importadas e máquinas para manter a sociedade funcional. O fim da guerra também trouxe um grande sentimento pacifista na cultura Bith. Por exemplo, apesar de terem sido persuadidos para se juntar à Confederação de Sistemas Independentes contra a República Galáctica, eles viam isso como uma coisa moralmente corrupta, então eles limitaram o suporte para a CSI para apenas contribuições artísticas e tecnológicas. Depois das Guerras Clônicas, os Biths não conseguiram resistir ao Império Galáctico, dando agora seu apoio tecnológico para o Império. A raça não gostava do Império, e acabou sendo uma das primeiras a serem liberadas pela Nova República. thumb|200px|[[Legends:Figrin D'an|Figrin D'an e os Modal Nodes na Cantina de MosEisley.]] Após a Guerra Nozho-Weogar, os produtos principais que Clak'dor VII exportava eram produtos feitos com o intelecto Bith. Muitos Biths trabalhavam como engenheiros ou analistas de dados. Sua ótima audição também fez com que músicos como o Figrin D'an e os Modal Nodes (a banda que tocava na Cantina de MosEisley em 0 ABY) fossem excelentes. Aparições *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' * * *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Marked'' *''Single Cell'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Medstar II: Jedi Healer'' *''General Grievous'' *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas'' **Capítulo 21 *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *''Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Sombras do Império'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' (Edição Especial) *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Swarm War'' *''Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fontes *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' * Alien Anthology * * Categoria:Espécies sencientes (B)